Judgement Day: The McGee Files
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Some of the events of Judgement Day parts 1 and 2 through McGee's eyes. Drabbles. Tim POV. Episode Tage: Judgement Day 1 & 2
1. Acting

This is a drabble series from Tim's POV. Each drabble is a moment from the S5 finale Judgement Day (parts 1 and 2).

* * *

It was quiet in the elevator for once. Tony and Ziva were in LA with the Director for a funeral and Gibbs was…I didn't know where Gibbs was not that it was unusual. The doors opened and the first thing I spotted was Abby sitting in Ziva's chair and then I noticed that Ducky was sitting in Tony's chair. I wasn't sure what was going on but I decided to play along anyways. I realized that they were pretending to be Ziva and Tony…which was right as Jimmy walked in…pretending to be Gibbs. He even had the coffee cup! It was great when Gibbs came up behind Ducky and he knew it and Jimmy scrambled out from behind Gibbs' desk. Gibbs' left and so did everyone else...leaving me all alone in the bull pen.

It was different to have Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby there pretending to be Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva…but it only made me miss Ziva and Tony more.


	2. Janitorial Supplies

I picked up a Caf-Pow! and headed to Abby's Lab to see what she was up to since I didn't have a case to work on. I knew that Abby missed Tony and Ziva but I didn't expect to find buckets with upside down mops stuck in them with pictures of Tony and Ziva's heads on them. She was talking to them about the task that the director had assigned her. They looked funny with the mop heads partially hanging over the pictures and their faces. It was a recent picture of Tony only taken a few weeks earlier before their case wait Rudi Haas but it was an older picture of Ziva from a crime scene before her hair cut. I shook my head. Only Abby would think to make …mop-people to replace the ones who weren't around.


	3. Moustache

Abby had left the lab to go to the bathroom and I was still waiting for the complete ping of the cell towers around Hollywood Forever Cemetery to come through when I spotted it. Innocently sitting there on the table was a black sharpie. I could practically hear it calling my name…_Tim…Tim…Uncap me Tim_. I reached over and grabbed it and popped the cap off. I placed the tip under his nose and started drawing something I was sure Tony would approve of…the moustache of a 1920's movie villain. It looks ridiculous but it was funny…especially when Abby started helping just before the ping finished.


	4. The Call

I already knew that _something_ was wrong. Neither Tony nor Ziva were answering their cell phones and Gibbs had hopped a plane to LA. The bad feeling in my gut intensified when Gibbs called Ducky. Gibbs _never_ called Ducky unless there was a body. Ducky was making light of the fact that Gibbs wasn't much of a talker but I knew that Gibbs calling him had set him on edge too. He was walking away from Abby and I when he froze. That's when I knew that it was no longer a matter of what had happened in LA…I knew that someone had died. I came up to stand behind Abby in case she needed me. When he closed the phone nad turned back to us it was written all over Ducky's face: one of our number wouldn't be returning from LA.

"Who?" I whispered knowing that any louder would break the still calmness that surrounded us.

"Jenny." He responded in the same tone.

Abby brought her hands up to stifle the sob. I was frozen. I don't think I expected him to say the Director's name but he had and now all we could do was wait for the others to give us something to do…and mourn for Director Shepard.


	5. Not Your Fault

As soon as the words about the pool had left my mouth I wished I could take them back. I knew that Tony would think that they were my way of saying that he screwed up and that he had failed. But they weren't. I had just been trying to lighten the mood. I knew he wasn't to blame. It wasn't his fault that Director Shepard was dead. She had told Tony and Ziva to take the day off. It was a direct order from the Director…it was understandable that he would obey. Director Shepard (I don't think I'll ever be able to call her 'Jenny') had been a headstrong woman and you would only get hurt if you stood in her way in a situation such as this.

I also know that no matter what we told Tony…he would always blame himself for her death. He would never blame Ziva because she was the dutiful agent who had _wanted_ to disobey the Directors orders and follow her. But I knew that it wasn't Tony's fault…and though I would never tell anyone…I would always blame the Director's death on herself.


End file.
